Drabbley Drabbles
by minnie313
Summary: Just drabbles, really, ADMM of course, as for the rest, you'll see ;p
1. Chapter 1

Hello, guys! It's been a long time since I've written anything, especially MMAD, but I'm in a Maggie mood and was bored in class today ;)

Theme: DESK

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just playing with the characters

_**CHAAARGE!**_

She yelled it to the top of her lungs, running towards the battlefield.

Anything to protect her students and avenge his woeful death to the hands of a man most treacherous because HE'd always trusted him.

Anything to help relieve her pain, that ineffable, unbearable feeling of despair, sadness and pain: a thousand needles piercing her heart since that night, that fateful night.

So she fought, leading her troops to the battle, yelling her family's motto.

And his name was on her lips yet no sound came out… She fought with her broken heart as the warrior she now was.

A/N: Review, pwetty pwease *kitty eyes*


	2. Water

And I throw another one for good measure )

Theme: WATER

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, JK does

_**Water**_

He found her slumped on her desk, and smiling tenderly he softly shook her shoulder. She jumped and turned to look at him, but as she realized who it was, her face softened:

"Good evening, Albus"

"Good evening, my dear. You look tired, how about a hot cocoa to make you feel better?"

"At the moment, a strong fire whisky sounds more tempting."

"A cup of tea, then?"

She smiled at his joke, and whispered:

"Just a glass of water, thank you."

He gave her the water, and watched as she drank it, a little at a time… He'd never wanted to be water before.

Revieww, pleeease =D


	3. Ducky Ducky

Hello ! Another two drabbles for today )

Theme : DUCK

Rating : K

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, I'm just playing !

_**Ducky Ducky**_

**SPLASH ! **The noise resonated throughout the walls as the man's hand fell back violently in the water. It caused a little tsunami in the tub, and shaked the yellow rubber duck.

Smiling in delight, the man began to wash his beard and hair while singing to the top of his lungs… He began playing with his ducky, taking great fun in mimicking the animal's cry.

Suddenly, the door opened…

« Albus, are you… » the witch stood there, mouth agape, cheeks burning when she realised he was naked, and ran away, mortally embarassed.

The man was left there, thinking he should have invited the dark-haired witch in the bath…

A/N : So, what do you think, so far ? )


	4. Teaching

And here comes the second one )

Theme : TEACHING

Rating : K

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, I'm just playing !

_**Teaching**_

He always loved to watch her teach : the way her eyes lit up at her student's sudden understanding, her spirit when she explaines something, the way she modulates her voice to captivate them, the way her hand moves as she is writing on the board, the way her body moves as she walks around the desks…

Teaching made graceful, indeed !

She has a most feline and graceful way about her when she moved that waould always fascinate him. No matter where they were, if she began to speak, if she made the most infinitesimal movement, he would always find himself enthralled whether or not she was teaching.

A/N : And what about this one ? p


	5. Salt

Hello ! Time for the drabble of the day ^^

Theme : SALT

Rating : K

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, I'm just playing p

_**« Could you give me the salt, please ? »**_

Students and teachers alike were seated in the great hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, eating to their heart's content. A raven haired witch had been shewing the same mouthful of Brussels sprout for the past two minutes because she absolutely hated those vegetables. Finally gathering all her courage she swallowed it, and instantly made a face. Looking hopelessly at her plate still full of the green monstrosities, she said :

« Albus, could you give me the salt, please ? »

Having finished his plate, the man smiled merrily at his deputy and gave it to her…

A/N : well, what do you think ?


	6. Cooking

Hello! Sorry I didn't post sooner but my Muse kept avoiding me ^^'

Theme: COOKING

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Cooking**_

She had never been in such a hurry in all her life at least that is what it felt like right now. She was beginning to think she should have just bought him the bloody cake!

WHY had she thought she could just bake him a lemon cake with lemon drops decoration, she really didn't know… Well, actually, she did know, she just had to think how his eyes would lit up when she would offer it to him for his birthday. She tenderly smiled at the thought of his face, he would be like a child at Christmas (at least she hoped so).

A/N: well, what do you think?


End file.
